


An Uncommon Grail War: Prologue 3: Caster

by panahinuva



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panahinuva/pseuds/panahinuva
Summary: A new grail war begins in London. The third servant is summoned by a studious mindbender.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	An Uncommon Grail War: Prologue 3: Caster

Maria Helena Ariano Mosevi pried the lid off of the barrel she had set up in the corner of her laboratory. She rolled up the sleeve of her work shirt, reached in and pulled out a water-logged doll, which was largely featureless apart from a bullet wound in its head, a stab wound in its chest and a drenched black beard made of human hair. Though the same color as her own hair, currently plaited down her back, it was from a homeless man she'd found in Moscow who had been approximately the right age and build. She'd paid him about seven thousand rubles to allow her to shave his beard. She could've just taken it, but it didn't feel right to her to steal from someone who already basically had nothing.

Her laboratory was set up in a large supply closet connected to her office at the Instituto Nacional de Técnica Aeroespacial in Madrid. Given that she spent more time there, working on the designs for new rocket engines than she did at home, it made more sense for the lab to be here than there. She dried her arm off, rolled her sleeve back down and sat down in a chair, pulling her notepad out of the pocket of her sweatpants. She'd change when it was time to fly to London, but right now she was fully invested in summoning someone who had never actually existed, which meant that fashion and hygiene were lower priorities. 

She chewed her lip as she set the doll in the center of the circle. It had been poisoned (as best as one could poison a doll), shot, stabbed and now drowned for three days. It was the closest she could approximate the legend. Now it was all down to her force of will and the Throne of Heroes to deliver her chosen heroic spirit. After receiving the letter from Marion, politely inviting her to join the grail war, and her command seals, she had put all her other work on hold, letting her boss know she'd be using all that PTO she'd been forgetting about for the past several years. She'd then sat down in her office and started browsing Servipedia, until she finally decided on who she would summon. He'd been summoned once, during that catastrophe with the Lostbelts, but that version wouldn't do. After several days of no sleep and exhaustive research and exchanging notes with some researchers at the Clock Tower, she'd ascertained the method she'd need.

And now it was the moment of truth. She placed the doll in the center of the summoning circle she'd set up, then retreated, sitting down in a specially reinforced chair to perform her summoning. The chant was easy to memorize, especially for someone with her skills in mental acceleration. As soon as she finished the chant, she waited. Nothing seemed to happen...for a few seconds. 

Then it felt like her entire world went sideways. The world and physics stopped making sense for a split second, then green flames started to consume the circle, starting at the four cardinal directions and making their way inwards. Maria was barely aware of this, trying not to throw up or fall out of her chair as she recovered. The flames spiraled upwards, then coalesced into a human shape. There was a split second of screaming so loud that it would've deafened Maria, had the chair's defenses not already activated. Then the flames solidified into the shape of a man, an extremely tall man with a bushy beard that reached to his chest, dressed in somber black robes. The thing that instantly drew her gaze was his eyes. They were black and intense beyond imagination, like black holes filled with hate, desire and power. He smiled thinly. "So, you are to be my master? You're not much compared to the wretched Tsar, but you did summon me."

Maria stood up slowly, not breaking eye contact with him. "Are you the Grigori Rasputin who was killed repeatedly, yet refused to die? The Grigori Rasputin that blamed the Romanovs for refusing to punish those who killed him and therefore engineered their downfall? The Grigori Rasputin who made deals with hellish beings in pursuit of his goals?"

Rasputin bowed, smile turning even thinner, somehow. "The same. You have chosen wisely, summoning me as a Caster." He extended his hands, like pale spiders. "My mastery of mana is superior to that of any human known to history and I can achieve feats of devastation the world can barely comprehend!" He unleashed a raspy, booming laugh that made Maria's skin crawl.

That meant that her summoning had been a success. She had summoned the rumored Rasputin, the one who had been literally demonized by the popular press after his death, rather than the charismatic faith healer who had had the trust of the Romanovs. She turned her back on him and walked over to her computer, checking it. It had recorded every moment of the summoning, which meant that she could analyze the feedback, figure out exactly what had caused that apparent reality distortion.

There was a cough behind her and she turned back to find Rasputin frowning at her. "You do not find me impressive? Most masters would be attempting to assert their dominance over me or begging my succor." He stroked his beard. "And yet you seem almost disinterested."

Maria waved a hand. "I summoned you and you'll obey me because you know what a Grail War is and you want a wish." She replied, returning to her computer. "There's no need for theatrics."

Rasputin frowned harder. "I can't help but feel somewhat disrespected. I am a man who brought down an empire and yet you treat me as if I'm a simple tool or familiar?" He drew himself up, the green flames starting to build around his fingers, points of green light appearing in the depths of his eyes. "I will impress upon you-"

Maria turned on her heel and made eye contact with him again. The servant dropped to his knees, gagging and scrabbling at the summoning circle, then clutched at his throat, eyes bulging. "You have just forgotten how to breathe." Maria said, returning to her chair as Rasputin struggled on the floor. "I did that to you, without using a command seal. My family has been studying the magic of the mind since the twelve hundreds and my crest and magic circuits are commensurately impressive." She waved a hand and Rasputin gasped, panting like he'd just run a marathon. Or just remembered how to breathe. "Even a servant who wields unheard of magic like you, Grigori Rasputin, still has a mind. I suggest you respect me, because I don't really have a dog in this fight. I won't hesitate to crush you without using a command seal, just to tell my colleagues that I killed a servant with my bare brain. Do you understand me?" Her eyes, which had been half-lidded and sleepy, now shimmered with rage.

Rasputin pulled himself up to his knees. "Yes, master. I understand. I apologize for my impertinence." His smile returned, lacking the icy thinness. "Truly, your powers are impressive! With me at your side, I have no doubt that we will be able to conquer our foes in record time."

Maria stood up from her chair, stretching and cracking her neck. "Of course. Can you please go into spirit form? I'd like a nap and then I need to get myself cleaned up for the flight tomorrow." Rasputin bowed, then shimmered out of existence. She yawned and headed for the cot in the corner of her office. She wouldn't admit it to the servant, but it had taken most of her mana to penetrate his mental defenses and alter his mind. And he would've reverted the changes himself moments after she'd reversed them herself. But the impression she'd made would stick with him and that was the most important part. Now she'd have to think of a wish for when they won.


End file.
